A Different Strain
by Lord Pyrus
Summary: The T-Virus and G-Virus were plagues growing underneath Raccoon City. It was inevitable, with the previous disasters that had fallen upon the Umbrella facilities, that an outbreak would happen. But as Morgan Walker will soon find out, there was one more strain... the H-Virus. "Hey, Rookie, you might want to hurry up! I don't fancy becoming anything's dinner anytime soon!"
1. Prologue: The H-Virus

The underground facility was rather quiet, with two Umbrella squads infiltrating and preparing to secure both experimental viruses and their respective creators. The one sent to secure G had a rather... unfortunate accident with William Birkin. One that would mean their deaths shortly, even if the mission seemed to mostly be a success.

Team Jackal, sent to secure H? Well, they didn't even get the chance to feel victory.

{_|…|_}

A black haired man in a lab coat quietly typed down notes on a tablet, as he switched his gaze from the readings on his computer, and the form in the next room, separated by a glass wall, laying motionless on a table. Before the scientist was a vial of glowing blue liquid, ready to be modified. "Promising... genetic decay is more or less countered by the regenerative properties... skin hardened like steel... but..."

"We're here for the H-Virus, Walker." The sound of the unfamiliar voice made the now identified doctor glance behind him at the group of dark clothed gunmen. "Hmmm. Wasn't expecting you so early. Higher ups getting desperate?" Came his condescending remark, before turning back to his work nonchalantly.

The mood of the group became a bit more agitated, especially as a brief sound of gunfire echoed throughout the silence. "Doctor Walker, give us H." The leader demanded yet again, flicking his hand once to signal the rest of his squad to aim at the lone man.

Almost as if the doctor could sense the guns now trained on his back, he stiffened up, before slowly grabbing the blue vial and glancing behind him. "Fine. Let me get the others." The leader gave a sharp nod, gesturing with his rifle to be quick about it.

Doctor Walker stiffly walked over to the other side of the room, where a small closet was, the soldiers following him ever so slowly. Opening the metal door revealed a storage case, were several glimmering vials were safely tucked away in.

He typed in a code to the side of the case, the soft beeps of the pad easing the gunmen ever so slightly at the smooth progress. An ease that was promptly erased when finishing the code made the door suddenly slam into place, with the other entrances into the lab room abruptly closing and locking themselves.

"What the hell-" Immediately the group was back to back, guns waving about, as the leader attempted to open the closet door. It was locked. Unnoticed by any of them, the racket made the figure in the opposite room stir, and slowly move off the table.

Their attention was grabbed by a screen on the far wall flickering to life, revealing the smug smirk of Doctor Walker. "Good to know that Umbrella still hires idiots like you to do high priority missions." The snide comment, of course, riled up the group even further. "What the hell are you doing, Walker?!"

"Oh, nothing much. Just doing another trial run... after all, I've yet to finish my work. Thank you for being such willing test subjects!" One of the soldier's kicked at the closet door, even as the leader spat back at the scientist. "What trial run?!"

"A trial run for my beloved Nidus. Please, run wild, enjoy yourself. You've earned it." With that, the screen became dark again, as one soldier finally caught sight of the figure... a twisted aberration of flesh, with glowing green eyes glaring at them from behind the glass.

Of course, this happened just a bit too late; the creature suddenly slammed into, and through, the glass, and leaped at the soldiers.

The facility echoed with the sounds of gunfire, screaming, and things both organic and inorganic breaking. Once the sounds of battle faded away, silence once again fell upon the building... only for a hate-filled, demented howl to fill the emptiness.

{_|…|_}

**So, I've found myself playing a lot of Warframe recently, and while I've yet to get to actually get Nidus, I recently got a Helminth Charger, and I found myself falling in love with its design. And to add to that, I love Nidus's design as well, and watching playthroughs of the Resident Evil 2 remake, this idea just sort of formed in my head. **

**I really don't know if I'll continue this, as it was just an idea I had (though I already have written down a bunch of miscellaneous information so that if I do carry on, I'll have quite a bit to start from), though if anyone might be interested in the premise, just PM me and I'll pass along all the ideas I've written down for this.**

**And, of course, I don't own anything but my own OCs, yadda yadda yadda.**

**Anyways, Pyrus out!**


	2. Prologue Interlude (Nidus I): Agony

Everything hurt. Ever since he had truly woken up on that cold metal table, he was constantly in pain. Every part of him felt like it was burning... and was sore and achy at the same time.

The pain clouded his mind. It... it sometimes was too much, and he would slip into a fury that he couldn't control. But he had to keep focused... it was him that did this... _Walker_. He caused the other sounds of anguish he had heard. He was his... his... he couldn't remember.

The pain sapped his memories. His memories of before, rather. Before he was this... _thing_. He knew he had been human... once. But his name eluded him. And while he detested being called 'Nidus', it was a name nevertheless.

The pain abated when he sank his claws into decaying flesh. His body, warped as it was, seemed to have muscle memory, if nothing else. He knew how to fight... from both experience, and his new instincts. It allowed him to tear apart things with ease. He first tore apart the monstrous... flesh things Walker introduced to him. They were... disgusting, but he could take what made them them, and the pain would recede for a brief few moments. He could taste the similarity between them and him.

The pain kept him awake, though he doubted he truly needed sleep now. He heard voices from the other side of the glass... unfamiliar to him. Except Walker's voice.

The pain faded completely when he ripped open the skull of one of the black clothed humans and took the thing that made them them. He felt both euphoria at the lack of pain, and disgust, aimed at himself. He didn't want to kill wantonly... but that delicious, untainted lifeblood was the key to focusing without pain. The bullets were mere annoying stings to his hide... and the lack of pain brought a new clarity to the symbol they wore. _Umbrella_. His guilt evaporated. At the end, he howled in victory.

The pain didn't come back after taking the lifeblood of the whole group for a few hours. He could remember a face. Brown hair. Glittering blue eyes. He could remember a voice. A feminine voice, teasing in tone. He could remember a playful smirk. It sent pangs of longing throughout his torso. He so desperately grasped that memory with all the mental effort he could muster. He craved that person. He _needed_ that person.

The pain that slowly crept back reminded him of who did this to him. Thomas. Thomas Walker. He needed to die. To suffer. To feel a mere fraction of what he felt. It would be poetic justice, for his original tormentor to offer the lifeblood he needed to banish his pain for a time. But where was he?

Where was he? He peered into the destroyed room, looking around.

Where was he?! He leapt over to the room Walker had hid in. Empty, with empty storage containers filling the smaller room.

WHERE WAS HE?! HE HAD TO BE HERE!

The pain was sending him into a frenzy before something clicked in his mind. There was a city above! It had to be filled with things to keep the pain away... though he would have to muster all his self control to pick the correct ones. And with the supply of lifeblood, he could then proceed to meticulously search this whole place, top to bottom.

The mounting pain couldn't have prevented the pleasure at the strategy he had come up with. Yes... that precious lifeblood would be the key. Nothing would kept Walker from getting what was coming to him.

"..._Walker_..."

{_|…|_}

The H-02 passed by a still glowing computer screen as it dashed for the exit, not possessing the patience, or desire, to inspect it.

'NOTE: THE SYMPTOMS OF THE GENETIC DECAY AND SUBSEQUENT REGENERATION MIGHT TEMPORARILY RECED WITH THE INTRODUCTION OF FOREIGN DNA, AS TO FORCE ADAPTION AND ASSIMILATION WITHIN SUBJECT NIDUS. FURTHER DATA REQUIRED.

NOTE: CUMULATIVE DNA ADAPTION/ASSIMILATIONS MAY ALLOW BENEFICIAL, CONTROLLABLE MUTATIONS. FURTHER DATA REQUIRED.

NOTE: SIMILAR DNA STRUCTURE TO ORIGINAL DNA STRANDS MAY PROVIDE MORE PERMANENT RELIEF IN SMALLER QUANTITIES. FURTHER DATA REQUIRED.

CONCLUSION: SIMILAR DNA STRUCTURES MAY BE THE KEY TO IMPROVING H-02 STRAND. FURTHER DATA REQUIRED.'

{_|…|_}

**So I know that I said that I might not continue this, and that it was a bit spur of the moment, but dang it if this idea keeps spitting out actual chapters, albeit short ones. But, I'll say that next chapter, should it come around, will actually be moving outside the prologue and into the main story itself. **

**Just... be aware that I'm not a Resident Evil guru. I have rather limited knowledge of exact events and the such, so take it easy on me if I miss a few things or mess up somewhere. Though I'll definitely take any 'you might want to look at such and such' reviews or other words of advice regarding the RE aspect of the story. **

**And, of course, I'm going to take a bit of creative freedom with exact how the Warframe elements will play in this. Bend the canon a bit (or a lot), you know?**

**Anyways, Pyrus out!**


	3. Zero to- (Morgan I)

**gh0st3: I wouldn't say I'm new to Resident Evil, but I for sure haven't played several of the games, although recently I've touched a few more curtesy of my sister. On the subject of Nidus using guns/melee beyond clawing things to death however... well, I do have some things planned for that. It certainly won't be immediately, though. Lastly, I'm gearing this story so that it has more of a focus on the RE-verse than that of the Warframe universe. I definitely have plans for future stories that will involve a bit more Warframe stuff, but due to the differing circumstances of the 'Warframe' in this verse it would be awkward to follow through with Second Dream/War Within/Sacrifice exactly as they are. Don't get me wrong, there is stuff in the works that's similar, but not quite the same.**

**linkstore49: Weeeelllll, I wouldn't call it 'affinity'...**

**evolution-500: Thanks for the advice! I'll try to follow it; hopefully this chapter will be a bit better in that regard...**

{_|…|_}

The roads to Raccoon City were usually quiet. Even if the city was bustling during the day, it was enough out of the way for passerby that traffic wasn't much of an issue, and while it might get rowdy during the day, the outskirts of the city at night was a different story.

For any outsider, it was dead quiet on the road to the city with night having fallen, the only sounds being a silver truck, the rain hitting both car and pavement, and the faint hint of a radio going on in said truck.

{_|…|_}

Oh come on. There was nothing good on the radio at the moment, unless she wanted to listen to classical music. Sure, Mozart was nice to listen to, if she wanted to fall asleep at the wheel. "Well, who's going to be a winner this time...?"

She flicked through the stack of disc cases at her side, cerulean eyes flicking down briefly before picking a random case. "The Beach Boys? Sure, I'll bite." Smoothly plucking the CD from its resting place, Morgan put it inside the radio, bobbing her head ever so slightly as the beginnings of Surfin' Safari started playing.

"That's more like it... yeah." That should do the trick for now. This had been a long drive (ten hours, give or take a few minutes), but it was worth it. After all, Jason's birthday was coming up (technically her own birthday too, but that was besides the point), and she knew he would love the treat sitting in the passenger-side seat: an FN P90 submachine gun.

He loved to fire full auto weapons, but couldn't get any of his own because of his salary limitations and of course the standard legal red tape. But being the kind sister that she was, she would bring him toys so he could enjoy himself at the range, and then maybe grab a couple of beers, hang with his buddies, all the good things in life.

...Just after crashing on his sofa for a few hours.

"...Hmm." Morgan eased up on the gas pedal as the rain intensified, brushing a stray lock of hair from her face as she leaned forward ever so slightly. It was definitely getting hard to see out there... and was that a person?

...Yeah, her eyes weren't deceiving her. There was a silhouette in the rain ahead and to the side of her, stumbling every so often. "Yeesh. What a night to get hammered on. And on the side of the highway too..." And thus began her moral quandary: invite the poor soul into the shelter of her truck, or keep on going?

She couldn't help the pity that filled her chest at the sight. And having a drunk stranger with her... well, she had done dumber things before without issue. Plus, it would fill her 'good deed for the day' quota.

But, on the other hand, she was pretty tired right now. And she wanted to just get there... hell, she could make out a hint of building in the distance, if those shadows were buildings, and not being wishful thinking. Also, it's not like she had any real obligation to in the first place.

...Well, sucks to be him, she supposed. "Sorry man. Hope the rain lets up soon." While Morgan knew the stranger couldn't possibly hear her, it still made her feel better anyways. She had experienced having to trudge through shit weather before, and it wasn't fun.

Speeding up again, she continued on her way towards those shadowy buildings, not noticing the figure that she left behind falling over as it tripped, landing hard on the road and ceased moving altogether. A brief flash of lightning illuminated the body clothed in tattered RPD dress, skin a haunting grey.

Morgan yawned deeply despite the music, instinctively covering her mouth with a hand. "...Man, I wish I poached Sven and his plane before he left for Nevada..." Came her weary grumble, swiping away the telltale tears of a deep yawn. Hell, a stim would have been welcome too, but then again... would she rather deal with exhaustion and peace, or alertness and have Carter harassing her for hours on end eventually?

...Yeah, she'd take the sleepiness. She wasn't exaggerating when it was literally _hours_ on end. Carter was a good man, but he practically frothed at the mouth at 'wasting resources'. She sometimes wondered how he hadn't been rendered mute yet by all of his talking.

_Brrnnnnngg._

Aaaaaand that's her phone ringing... who the hell would be calling her at this time of night? She was fairly sure that Carter got her memo... "...Hello?"

"_Morgan_?" Nathan? Why now, of all times? "Hey Uncle Nathan. What's making you call at... what, eleven, twelve right now?"

"_It's midnight over here... but anyways, where are you right now_?"

Morgan glanced around at her surroundings briefly, seeing the shadows slowly becoming less tree shaped and more like buildings. "I'm just now pulling into Raccoon City to get together with Jason. You know, the usual stuff? I'll be back at base soon enough to make Ryan's birthday."

"_Okay... just be careful. Last I heard, there was a lot of things happening over there. Supposedly the STARS over there got some bad press about a case gone wrong, or something of the sort._" Morgan couldn't help but form a hint of a smirk at his words.

"How unlike you to not know the details... is age finally catching up to you?" There was a grumble from the other end of the phone. "_Har har. But seriously... be careful. And say hi to Jason for me_."

"Alright, alright. Honestly, if Jason hasn't called me to talk about it, I doubt it's too bad. You know how he is about STARS... but I'll say hi fo-" A strange noise echoed from outside, causing Morgan to slow down and pause, actually taking in her surroundings with furrowed brows. It didn't sound like thunder... "_Morgan_?"

The operative stayed motionless for a moment longer, glancing around at the moving shadows outside. "...Sorry, thought I heard something weird. Just some thunder. Anyways, I'll call you back after I get there and get some sleep."

"_Yeah, that's fine. Also, before you go, Gustave wanted me to let you know that those stims better still be in your kit when you get back and that you shouldn't, and I quote: 'jam them into your arm like the addict you are'_."

Good lord in heaven... "That was _one_ time, and that French bastard knows it. I swear, when it comes to stims it's like those two conspire how to harass me the most. I'm not a junkie!" Despite her words, it was only with mild resignation and annoyance rather than anger and indignation; she knew that he loved to hold Boston over her head for a laugh back at base.

Much like how she was hearing her uncle chuckle in the background. "Ugh... Anyways, I'll call you back later... today for you, I guess."

"_Sounds good. See ya, kid_."

"Bye." Morgan hung up, moving to slide her phone away in her pocket... before something slammed into the truck's side _hard_. She felt, more than heard, something go _crunch_, before her vision darkened with a burst of pain emanating from the left side of her head.

{_|…|_}

**Hey guys! Sorry for the... what, year-long absence? It's been a hectic long while for me. Not only dealing with more advanced college classes that demand more of my time, but my grandfather passed away just a couple months before this whole mess with COVID-19. I had just... lost my muse AND my drive. Every time I'd have some free moments I'd pull up this chapter and just stare at it for hours, unable to write anything. **

**My sister is actually the one who rekindled my devotion to continuing this story, as she pulled me into playing RE5 and RE6 with her, which I actually enjoyed a lot. There were quite a few laughs or yelps from the both of us...**

**But, anyways, I've managed to make a definitive schedule for school, worked around the quarantine, and got some closure I so desperately needed about my grandfather, and so I'm ready to write once more! I don't have a specific time frame for the next chapter as once again I'm a lazy moron, but I actually have _plans _for once with this story and beyond!**

**As I write this, I'm actually quietly cackling as I put together an entire custom plotline for a following story, heh. **

**Anyways, enough with my silliness... I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter! Pyrus out!**


End file.
